


And we meet again

by Leana_olicityy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Felicity, Reunions, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_olicityy/pseuds/Leana_olicityy
Summary: Just after 8x03" Dad ?"





	And we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, so this is just a one-shot because 8x03 had me shocked and I had so many ideas !  
I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment if you like, I'd love to have feedback.
> 
> ( English isn't my native language sorry for mistakes)  
You can find me on Twitter @smoakgoth

Oliver is confused. One moment he was in Hong Kong and now he's... In the bunker??

What the hell ?! On what earth is he now? he thinks. 

After a few second the white light stops and he hears " Oliver ? "

Once again the Archer is confused. Dinah, Rene, and John are in front of him. The bunker really looks like the one he left a few months ago, Did the monitor send him here ?

" What's going on?" He tries to understand the sudden change of environment, and time maybe ?

The three persons he faces look as disoriented, they suddenly look behind Oliver, surprised and baffled.

" That's a really good question " Rene says staring at something behind Oliver's back.

Oliver turns around and face... 3 young people . Two men and a small blond woman, she can't be older than twenty he thinks, she's hurt and bleeding. They look as shocked as him. Even more as the seconds pass. 

Oliver keeps staring at the young woman, there is something so familiar with her.

He hears the man in front of him at his right starting to breath heavily with tears in his eyes. He also looks familiar, he saw his face before... He looks like...

" Dad?"

  
Wait what.

The blond said what? She said something like, like he, like dad but he didn't hear correctly right ? it's just his old ears messing up with him, he's just an old man too tired and crazy because it's NOT possible he is this young girl's father—

Wait, he knows those eyes, those eyes are the same as the one he saw for the last time in the cabin's nursery...

Mia

His brain just cannot understand how his daughter is here. As an adult, Mia, her baby is here as a 20 years old woman. Last time he saw her she was wearing a cute onesie not... Adult clothes.

Wait is she bleeding? IS SHE HURT ?

  
Suddenly it's all too much for Oliver he just passes out in the middle of the bunker.

* * *

Oliver wakes up a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and says to himself " I had a weird dream, I dreamed of my family every day since I left but dreaming of Mia as an adult coming in our time is crazy".

" Dad"

  
" Can you hear us ?"

Now he sees two people standing over him, he puts himself in a standing position too, a little slower that he would like too (those damn knees).

He's flabbergasted, it was not a dream.

Mia is standing in front of him with a face full of worry.

" Are you okay? " The man next to her asks him, the familiar face he saw earlier... It's... William?

" William.. " he starts quietly, his voice shaking with emotions, he turns his head " Mia ..?" His voice cracks.

And without even thinking the three of them collide in a hug. Oliver is holding both of his children he cannot believe it, he holds them as tight as possible, wishing this isn't a cruel dream. Mia and William hold him as tight and they're all crying. Crying for all the pain they're been through, crying for all the time they spent apart, crying of joy to see each other.

  
Oliver pulls back and puts his hands on Mia's and William's cheeks. " I missed you so much" he manages to say through the tears.  
They hug again.

After some time Oliver's brain starts to work again and ask " how? How are you here ?"

" I don't know, one minute I was in the bunker and the next minute... Well I'm still in the bunker but clearly not the same time. " William responds.

" We were just in the middle of a fight and a blinding light came and now we're here, that's all we know, maybe—"

" What do you mean in the middle of a fight" Oliver notices the quiver on Mia's back, he takes a step back. " You.. you're.. You're the Green Arrow ?"

  
" Yeah ... And William is overwatch."

  
" How... Why would the city need you to fight, this is not what Felicity and I wanted for you, we wanted a better life... " Oliver whispers the last part rubbing his eyes.

  
" Well sadly everything gets worst in the future, we had to do something, the city needed someone." Mia responds a little defensive.

  
" They didn't need someone, they needed heroes, that's what you are. It's not the life I wanted for the both of you but... I'm proud of you, both of you ". A smile begins to appear on Mia's face. Her father saying he's proud of her... That's.. what she wished for her whole life.

  
" So did I teach you how to fire an arrow? I can't think of a world in which Felicity would be ok with that " Oliver joked.

But instead of seeing amused faces, Mia's darkens.

  
" Aunt Nyssa taught me."

  
" What? Why didn't I ? " Nobody speaks for a while. " I wasn't there was I ? I never came back ? " Oliver tears up, this revelation is so painful.

  
He never came back to them. He left them. All alone.

  
" So... is Felicity also in your " team arrow ?"

  
" No, mom is gone " William explains.

  
" Felicity is gone ?! What happened to her!" Oliver starts to panic. Felicity is dead and he never came back to her. He never saw her beautiful face again, he never told her he loved her again he —

  
" NO ! She's not gone gone ! I mean yes. Kinda. She's gone in the way that she left. But not in the dead in the grave way. Like walking way. Like alive way. She said she needed to do a journey of her own whatever that means but not dead. Nope, alive even if we thought at a moment she died but nope she no —"

" Mia !"

" Sorry sorry just stressed."

  
Oliver smiles relieved and says " I'm glad you took the babble from your mom".  
Mia blushes a little.

  
"Mia... I thought of you everyday, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever done. I love you so much " he leans over and puts his hand on her cheek.

Mia closes her eyes. Oh did she wish to hear those words for all these years and feel his touch on her skin.

She opens her eyes " I know, mom told me . Everyday. Every. Single day. She kept her promise she kept us safe. I love you Dad. "

  
Oliver cries again at those words. Of course Felicity did, his Felicity is the strongest person he knows, the bravest, he believed in her.  
It feels weird to hear Mia calling him 'dad', he left before she could say her first words, and he hears it for the first time now. It feels good.

  
Oliver looks at his son, how tall he is now !  
" Will, I missed you too. So much. I wished we were what you needed at the time... But we never stopped calling you, texting you, we sent pictures of Mia so you could know your little sister, we asked for your custody... I want you to know we were never angry at you for not responding."

  
" I never... I never got anything, I thought you just moved on and forgot about me. And then I found out I had a little sister and that confirmed my idea. But you reached out ? How couldn't I know ? Oh... my grandparents... " William realizes.

" I'm so sorry William you had to be apart. Our family was never complete without you . I'm sorry to the both of you... We wanted to build a better future for you both to live on... Maybe we were wrong maybe I shouldn't have left... "

  
" It depends, did you leave to travel to Bali? "

  
" No." Oliver smiles. " I made a choice.. to see the bigger picture because the whole universe is in danger. A crisis is coming... The monitor said he saw me die... And everyone else in the universe too, so I had to leave and sacrifice my life, my happiness so that you would live, my children, you are the most precious thing in my life I couldn't lose you. " Oliver tries to explain through the painful tears he feels dropping on his cheeks.

  
" All my childhood mom told me about you being a hero, all the things you accomplished for the greater good, all the selfless sacrifices. And a part of me didn't believe it, it seems unimaginable . But now I see it dad. You are a hero. And you will succeed to stop the crisis because this is what you do. " Mia says with determined look.

" Words aren't enough to describe how much I love you both. " Oliver says as he goes to hold his children again when Mia groans he looks at her injury. 

" Mia you're hurt ! Who did that ? Why does it look like a sword cut? " Suddenly he feels anger, That looks only superficial but it must hurts a lot.

  
" Some things happened before we got here " Mia says sadly.

  
" We lost someone, a friend." William continues.

Mia turns around, unable to hold her father's gaze " I made a mistake, it was my fault, she told me I was wrong and I didn't listen and now she's dead because of me..."

  
Oliver watched Mia being tortured by the guilt and he can't **not** see himself.

" Mia you can't hold yourself responsible, it's hard, it's terribly hard, I know it, but this was not your fault, she was in your team she knew the risks, you cannot change what happened but you can decide if you want to do something about it, give her justice. Don't lose yourself in the process, your soul, your light. Focus your energy on that instead of your guilt. Thanks to her the world got better, her death means you cannot give up, you have to continue to honor her or her sacrifice will mean nothing." Oliver takes a deep breath and continues " Do you understand Mia?" He says sweetly to his daughter standing in front of him in tears, pain written all over her face.

  
" Y-yes dad." Mia responds turning to William to hold his hand , the man himself is crying for the best friend he lost.

  
" This life is difficult and painful.. I'm sorry you had to go through that.. but I'm thankful the two of you can rely on each other."

  
Mia and William look at each other, giving a honest look full of love.

  
" I just wish Mom would be here too.." William says.

  
Oliver puts his hand inside his jacket searching for the little item that kept him holding on for those months.

  
" Here look. I kept this with me all the time since I left. Everytime I missed our family, I wished I was back there, I looked at the picture and I see what I'm fighting for. Look at Felicity on this picture, I never seen her more happier, that's what keeps me going, I want her to be happy. "

  
Mia looks at the picture, she saw it before, it's in their living room. "She never had that look after... her eyes always lack of this sparkly light in it, it was replaced by sadness. She was amazing you know, I wasn't always kind to her and I put her through a lot but she was the best mom I could ever ask for. "

  
" Even when she thought I didn't want to see the both of you she kept an eye on my life, my work. I wish I had more time with her growing up. " William explains.

  
" No regrets... That's what she told me. We shouldn't live with regrets." Oliver says reaching for William's and Mia's hands.  
"

  
" Seeing you gives me even more motivation to stop the crisis. You deserve a better future. I'm gonna stop it." 

  
" No you won't dad". William said looking at Mia.

  
" **We **will. Together". Mia says holding his stare with a confident look, showing so much strength that reminds Oliver so much of Felicity.

  
" Together, as heroes " .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot !   
I would love to have feedback and constructive criticism so feel free to comment !


End file.
